Search The Guardian
by Hinata'Ranze
Summary: Ketika dunia mulai kacau,, mereka ada untuk mencari... Mereka ada untuk melindungi dunia yang telah menjadi tempat tinggalnya.. Mereka bersatu untuk mendamaikan dunia.. Namun, apa yang ditakdirkan belum tentu sempurna sesuai harapan.. Konflik serta kesulitan turut mewarnai kehidupan.. Sesulit atau Semudah apakah yang akan mereka hadapi ?
1. Chapter 1

Lindungilah apa yang harus dilindungi.

Era akan berubah jika kelalaian terus terjadi.

Berpegang teguhlah dan yakinlah diri sendiri.

Maka, kedamaian akan selalu menemani.

Ranze Present

Search The Guardians

Pair :

Naruto-Hinata,

Sasuke-Sakura,

Sai-Ino,

Shikamaru-Temari, and

Neji-Tenten

*Pair milik Masashi Kishimoto but, Fanfic ini milik saya. Hohoho.*

-Search The Guardians-

'Siapkan Diri Sebaik Mungkin.'

'Karena Hidupmu Akan Berubah Pesat Mulai Sekarang.'

Perkenalan

"Mulailah bersiap-siap sekarang juga. Aku yakin mereka juga mulai menyadarinya." Ucap-Nya dengan nada angkuh.

"Baik." Balas anak buahnya yang bersimpuh dan langsung menghilang.

"Sebentar lagi tujuanku pasti sempurna." Seringai-Nya.

-Search The Guardians-

*Magical Senior High School. 11-A class.*

"Baik, Sensei memperkenalkan murid baru pindahan dari negara tetangga. Silahkan masuk." Perintah Asuma Sensei memandang ke arah pintu.

Murid itu masuk dengan perlahan. Sampai didepan bagian pertengahan kelas, Murid itu berdiri disebelah kiri Asuma sensei.

"Bagus. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah Asuma sensei sambil tersenyum kepada murid baru.

"Hinata Hyuga dari Sunagakure." Perkenalan singkat dari Hinata.

"Singkat sekali. Jangan-jangan anak yang kurang baik" bisik-bisik mulai meriahkan suasana kelas.

"Ya. Apalagi muka yang galak itu." Balas yang lain.

"Baik. Kamu duduk dibangku kosong didekat jendela. Bangku disebelahnya juga kosong, jadi pilih yang mana saja yang kamu mau." Ucap Asuma sensei dengan lembut.

"Arigatou Sensei." Ucap Hinata dan langsung berjalan menuju bangku yang dijelaskan sensei tadi.

"Baik. Mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya. Buka halaman 14." Ucap sensei menjelaskan pelajaran yang tertunda.

"Rasanya akan suram seperti sekolah yang dulu ya." Ucap Hinata dengan suara kecil.

"Hai, Hinata. Aku Karin dan ini temanku Shion." Salam dua siswi yang duduk didepan Hinata.

"Hinata Hyuga. Salam kenal." Ucap Hinata yang berusaha bersikap manis karena tidak mau meninggalkan kesan buruk dimata teman sekelasnya.

"Salam kenal. Kalau ada pelajaran yang sulit, tanyakan saja padaku ya." Ucap Shion tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Hinata. 'Syukurlah Aku dapat teman yang baik disini' batin Hinata.

Profile :

Nama : Hinata Hyuga

Umur : 17 tahun

Pindahan : Girlies Senior High School

Sifat : Sedikit Galak, Ceroboh namun Baik Hati dan Rajin

Tinggal : Bersama Ayah, Ibu dan Adiknya

Status : Single

Pindah dari Sunagakure karena bisnis Ayahnya.

-Search The Guardians-

*Magical Senior High School. 11-B class.*

"Hei, Teme. Kudengar dari Kiba ada siswa baru belajar disini." Ucap Pria berambut pirang jabrik kepada sahabat di sebelah bangkunya.

"Apa urusanku, Dobe ? Lagipula tumben-tumbenan membahas hal seperti ini. Apa salah makan, Dobe ?" Balasnya dengan nada malas.

"Hah. Aku hanya bertanya. Memang dari dulu tidak bisa diajak bicara yang beginian. Dasar Teme." Ucap pria berambut jabrik itu dengan nada kesal.

"Sudah kubilang itu kan bukan urusanku dobe. Tidak perlu repot-repot dengan urusan orang." Ucap sahabatnyaa membalas.

"Tidak penasaran teme ?" Tanya pria itu dengan nada jahil sambil menggoda sahabatnya yang terkenal cuek itu.

"Aku tidak tertarik dobe." Jawabnya dengan nada datar.

"Hei, Naruto, Sasuke. Pembicaraan diluar pelajaran silahkan dilanjutkan setelah sesi belajar selesai. Mengerti ?" Ucap Iruka sensei dengan tegas.

"Ha'i Sensei." Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Profile :

Nama : Naruto Uzumaki

Umur : 18 tahun

Tamatan : Nagaril Junior High School

Sifat : Ceria dan periang namun kalau serius akan terlihat berbeda.

Tinggal : Bersama Ayah dan Ibu

Status : Single

Bersahabat dengan Sasuke sejak berumur 10 tahun.

Nama : Sasuke Uchiha

Umur : 18 tahun

Tamatan : Nagaril Junior High School

Sifat : Dingin, cuek namun peduli

Tinggal : bersama Ibu dan Kakak

Status : Single

-Search The Guardians-

*Magical Senior High School. 11-C class.*

"Lanjutkan buka halaman setelahnya. Mulai dengan bagian A." Ucap Kakashi sensei sambil menjelaskan pelajaran.

"Hoaamm. Mendokusai." Ucap pria berkepala nanas sambil menahan kantuk. Pria itu baru saja berniat tidur ditegur oleh sensei.

"Shikamaru, perhatikan pelajarannya." Ucap Kakashi sensei. 'Murid jenius yang malas.' Batin Kakashi mengkomentari.

"Ha'i Sensei." Balas Shikamaru dengan nada malas. 'Mendokusai ne.' Batin Shikamaru sambil memaksakan matanya terbuka untuk mencatat materi dipapan tulis.

Profile :

Nama : Shikamaru Nara

Umur : 18 tahun

Tamatan : Satiru Junior High School

Sifat : Jenius dan Perhatian namun pemalas.

Tinggal : bersama Ayah dan Ibu

Status : Single

"Huh dasar. Si pemalas itu tidak berubah." Komentar gadis berkuncir empat dengan nada sinis dengan kepala menghadap ke arah Shikamaru.

"Biarin saja Temari. Penyakit seperti itu tidak bakalan sembuh." Ucap gadis china bercebol dua dengan nada ceria.

"Aku mencemaskan sikapnya yang tidak pernah berubah itu, Tenten." Ucap Temari dengan nada lesu. Temari tetap memerhatikan Shikamaru yang berusaha menahan kantuk.

"Sikap seperti itu juga tidak perlu diperhatikan. Lagipula, ehem.. Sudah ada yang menjaga kok. Hehehe" ucap Tenten dengan nada mengoda. Serentak Temari memandang Tenten, teman bangkunya yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Heh. Maksudmu ?" Tanya Temari kebingungan.

"Hem. Sudah lupa ya. Siapa ya yang setiap isthirahat dan pulang sekolah selalu membangungkannya." Ucap Tenten dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Temari merasa tersindir dengan ucapan Tenten.

"Tidak. Aku hanya melakukannya karna dia teman sekolah kita sejak Junior High School." Ucap Temari membela dirinya.

"Ahahaha. Aku kurang yakin." Ucap Tenten sambil menahan tawa. 'Tidak sadar apa kalau mukanya mulai memerah. Hihihi.' Batin Tenten. Temari mulai mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain karena ia tahu Tenten adalah orang yang mudah membaca perasaan.

Profile :

Nama : Temari Sabaku

Umur : 18 tahun

Tamatan : Satiru Junior High School

Sifat : Galak dan cerewet namun baik hati dan peduli.

Tinggal : sekarang bersama dua Adik, sebelumnya mereka tinggal bersama pamannya.

Status : Single

Bersahabat dengan Tenten sejak berumur 8 tahun dan berteman dengan Shikamaru sejak kelas 8 Junior High school.

Umur 7 tahun pindah ke Konohagakure beserta dua adiknya karena bisnis keluarga pamannya.

Nama : Tenten

Umur : 17 tahun

Tamatan : Satiru Junior High School

Sifat : Bersahabat dan ceria namun kalau marah bisa mengeluarkan jurus karate.

Status : Single

Bersahabat dengan Temari sejak berumur 7 tahun dan berteman dengan Shikamaru sejak kelas 8 Junior High School.

-Search The Guardians-

Treeng... Treeng.. Treeng...

Sesi pelajaran telah berganti menjadi sesi isthirahat. Terlihat banyaknya siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar kelas.

*Magical Senior High School. Canteen.*

"Hey Forehead. Bagaimana menurutmu siswi baru tadi ?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang yang panjang kepada temannya yang berambut pink disebelahnya.

"Dingin tapi menurutku dia baik." Balas gadis itu.

"Ba-" belum sempat gadis berambut pirang bertanya, sudah dipotong oleh pelayan makanan kantin.

"Sakura-san, Ino-san ini pesanannya. Selamat menikmati." Ucap pelayannnya sambil menghidangkan makanan.

"Arigatou Ayane-chan dan sudah ku bilang jangan panggil kami begitu." Ucap Sakura sambil mendekatkan makanannya.

"Gomen, sudah terbiasa juga." Balas Ayane.

"Sudahlah." Ucap Sakura nada lembut.

"Kalau begitu saya undur diri dulu." Ucap Ayane.

"Lanjut perkataanku yang terpotong. Bagaimana kamu tahu ?" Tanya Ino.

"Itu firasat saja. Feelingku tidak pernah salah. Sudahlah makan dulu baru bicara

Pig." Balas Sakura sambil mulai makan.

"Huuh. Tidak seru ah." Ucap Ino kesal karena pembicaraan tertunda.

Profile :

Nama : Sakura Haruno

Umur : 17 tahun

Tamatan : Huruka Junior High School

Sifat : cerewet dan galak namun pintar dan baik hati.

Tinggal : bersama Ayah dan Ibu

Status : Single

Bersahabatan dengan Ino sejak kecil karena bertetangga sampai sekarang.

Nama : Ino Yamanaka

Umur : 17 tahun

Tamatan : Indigo Junior High School

Sifat : Suka bergosip dan cerewet namun baik hati dan penyabar

Tinggal : bersama Ayah

Status : Single

Bersahabat dengan Sakura sejak kecil, hanya Junior High School yang berbeda dengan Sakura. Meskipun begitu, persahabatan berjalan lancar.

-Search The Guardians-

*Magical Senior High School. Libraly.*

"Akhirnya. Buku yang ku cari ketemu." Ucap pria berwajah pucat. Pria tersebut melangkah mendekati meja panjang. Sekilas terlihat seorang murid berambut panjang disana. 'Sepertinya Aku kenal dia.' Batin pria itu.

"Neji-kun, sedang apa disini ?" Tanya pria berwajah pucat dan menduduki bangku yang berhadapan dengan Neji.

"Kamu sendiri sedang apa ?" Balas Neji datar.

"Bisa lihat sendiri." Balas pria berwajah pucat dengan senyum palsu sambil membuka buku.

"Jangan tersenyum begitu, Sai." Ucap Neji datar.

"Lalu Aku harus apa ?" Tanya Sai tidak mengerti.

"Terserah." Ucap Neji tidak peduli. 'Malas ladenin orang ini.'

Batin Neji lalu memfokuskan bacaanya yang sempat terputus tadi.

'Dingin banget' batin Sai lalu memulai baca buku yang dipegangnya.

Profile :

Nama : Neji Hyuga

Umur : 18 tahun

Tamatan : Niruta Junior High School

Sifat : Dingin dan cuek namun penyayang

Tinggal : bersama Ayah

Status : Single

Teman sekelas Sai. Kakak sepupu Hinata.

Nama : Sai Shimura

Umur : 18 tahun

Tamatan : Indigo Junior High School.

Tinggal : Sendirian, sebelumnya dengan keluarga sepupu.

Sifat : ekspresi palsu, pendiam namun sebenarnya haus kasih sayang dan baik.

Status : Single

Satu sekolah dengan Ino namun belum terlalu akrab.

Tinggal sendirian karena orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan sejak Sai kecil. Sehingga Sai selalu menampilkan ekspersi palsu.

-Search The Guardians-

'Mereka Yang Telah Di Pilih.'

'Akan Menghadapi Halangan Yang Sulit.'

'Dan Bahkan Mempertaruhkan Nyawa Sendiri.'

'Takdir Mengkhendaki Apapun Terjadi.'

'Kehidupan Yang Jauh Dari Kedamaian.'

'Menunggu Di Masa Yang Akan Datang.'

To Be Continue

1\. Magical Senior High School

Sekolah bertaraf internasional, mewah tapi sederhana. Sekolah yang berlantai tiga dengan bagian tengah yaitu lapangan Volly dan basket serta dibelakang bangunan sekolah di sisi kanan terdapat taman kecil dengan bunga berwarna-warni, pohon sakura dan bangku taman. Bangunan sekolah berbentuk kotak seperti gambar [ ] dengan depan dan belakang merupakan jalan masuk sekolah. Bangunan sekolah ini beserta taman dipagari dengan bahan material berkualitas tinggi dan dicat dengan warna cream. Gerbang pagar bertuliskan Magical Senior High School dan pagar penutup dari bahan steanlist.

Lantai pertama terdapat Canteen, Perpustakaan, Ruang Konseling, Ruang Multimedia, Ruang Laboratorium, Ruang TIK, Ruang Osis, Ruang UKS, Toilet pria maupun wanita dan Ruang Administrasi. Diujung kiri dan kanan bangunan terdapat tangga menuju lantai atas.

Lantai kedua terdapat Ruang kelas 10-A sampai 10-D dan Ruang kelas 11-A sampai 11-D serta Toilet pria maupun wanita. Tidak lupa Ruang guru dan kepala sekolah. Seperti lantai bawah, diujung kiri maupun kanann terdapata anak tangga.

Lantai ketiga terdapat ruang dengan jurusan berbeda. Ada sepuluh ruang kelas yang tersedia. Satu kelas jurusan IPA, dua kelas jurusan IPS dan dua kelas jurusan bahasa. Lima ruang lainnya untuk kegiatan klub untuk kelas 10 dan 11. Klub Magical school terdiri dari Klub Fotografi, Klub Majalah, Klub Seni mencakup drama dan pertunjukkan, Klub Masak dan Klub Fisik yang mencakup Olahraga. Klub disini tidak diwajibkan untuk diikuti semua murid. Jam masuk untuk klub yaitu jam pulang sekolah senin sampai kamis selama satu jam. Klub didanakan oleh bantuan osis. Setiap enam bulan sekali, masing-masing grup diwajibkan mempertunjukkan disekolah dengan ide sendiri-sendiri.

Lantai tiga juga disisi kiri dan kanan terdapat atap sekolah dan toilet pria maupun wanita.

2\. Ruang kelas

Setiap ruang kelas desainnya selalu sama dengan ruang kelas yang lain. Dinding ruang kelas terbuat dari poselen berwarna putih dan bercorak petir berwarna biru muda di setiap poselennya. Ruang kelas terdapat AC dipojok kiri atas, lemari besar dipojok sebelah kanan belakang (tempat murid menyimpan barang tetapi bukan loker), meja guru di bagian depan sebelah sedikit ke kanan. Jumlah tempat duduk siswa maupun siswi ada tiga puluh. Satu baris, sepuluh tempat duduk (Lima dikiri dan lima dikanan berdempetan). Setiap kelas ada tiga baris dan ada jarak kosong yang memisahkan setiap baris. Diruang kelas terdapat empat jendela kaca dengan desain sederhana.

Tempat duduk Hinata dibaris ketiga dekat jendela, tempat duduk keempat dari depan.

Tempat duduk Naruto dan Sasuke dibaris kedua, tempat duduk ketiga dari depan.

Tempat duduk Shikamaru dibaris pertama, tempat duduk terakhir.

Tempat duduk Temari dan Tenten dibaris kedua, tempat duduk keempat dari depan.

Tempat duduk Karin dan Shion dibaris ketiga dekat jendela, tempat duduk ketiga dari depan.

3\. Canteen

Canteen mencakup bangunan seperti cafe hanya saja lebih simpel. Bangunan canteen terdapat satu pintu kaca dan dinding kaca yang bening. Didepan pintu terdapat stand antrian memesan makanan dan stand kasir yang memisahkan dapur dibelakangnya. Disisi kiri dan kanan, terdapat bangku dengan meja segiempat dan kursi yang mengelilingi. Bangku di kantin tidak banyak, hanya berjumlah enam disetiap sisi. Didekat pintu terdapat dekorasi bunga palsu yang banyak di dinding. Di dekat pojokkan kiri terdapat wastafel untuk mencuci tangan.

4\. Libraly

Desain libraly sangat sederhana. Jumlah rak buku terdapat dua baris dengan baris pertama berdekatan dengan dinding perpustakaan dan baris kedua lima meter setelah baris pertama dengan posisi yang sama. Terlihat ruang kosong yang berada di tengah rak buku baris kedua yang merupakan jalan menghubungkan ke baris pertama dan ruang kosong dibaris pertama di pojok kiri kanan merupakan jalan yang menghubungkan sisi belakang rak buku. Rak buku baris pertama dan kedua mengelilingi dinding kecuali dinding yang ada jendelanya. Rak buku mempunyai dua sisi yaitu sisi depan dan belakang, sisi itu ialah tempat buku-buku berbaris rapi sesuai dengan tema. Tempat duduk perpustakaan, berada di tengah rak buku. Tempat duduk yang panjang membentuk tiga baris secara horizontal. Setiap baris, menyisakan ruang kosong disekelilingnya untuk menghubungkan baris berikutnya atau rak buku.

Author Note : Hai minna. Author newbie ada disini. Hadir dengan fanfic genre Supranatural dan Romance. Para cast disini sifatnya ada yang berbeda dengan di canon. Maklumin aja ya. Lalu hubungan Neji dan Hinata tetap sepupu dan lumayan akrab disini, hanya saja Hinata dan Neji tidak tinggal satu mansion. Di fanfic ini tidak menerapkan sistem satu klan harus satu mansion. Ada juga yang satu klan satu mansion dan ada yang tidak.

Kalau ada yang bingung kenapa cast disini berumur 17 atau 18 tahun di kelas 11. Itu aturan yang saya buat dengan membatasi 16 tahun ke atas baru bisa memasuki jenjang Senior. Anggap saja ada yang seperti itu..

Jika ada kesalahan typo untuk penulisan fanfic diatas, mohon maafkan Ranze. Mohon review, kritik, maupun saran untuk Ranze karena Ranze masih hijau di dunia perfanfic-an. Arigatou.


	2. Chapter 2

Lindungilah apa yang harus dilindungi.

Era akan berubah jika kelalaian terus terjadi.

Berpegang teguhlah dan yakinlah diri sendiri.

Maka, kedamaian akan selalu menemani. 

Ranze Present

Search The Guardians

Pair : Naruto-Hinata,

Sasuke-Sakura,

Sai-Ino,

Shikamaru-Temari, and

Neji-Tenten

*Pair milik Masashi Kishimoto but, Fanfic ini milik saya. Hohoho.*

Chapter 2

-Search The Guardians-

'Detik Per Detik Telah Berlalu'

'Pertemuan Maupun Perpisahaan Datang Berganti'

'Selangkah Demi Selangkah Menjajaki Dimensi'

'Hal Tak Terduga Akan Menyapa'

'Kehidupan Semakin Terasa Berbeda'

Pertemuan

"Apakah semua sudah siap ?" tanya-Nya dengan wajah sangar.

"Maafkan kami. Masih perlu beberapa tahap lagi." balas anak buah didepan-Nya dengan posisi bersimpuh.

"APAAA?!" teriak-Nya marah.

"Sumimasen." ucap anak buah itu dengan nada kecil.

"Haah. Baiklah. Kita tunggu sampai semuanya siap." ucap-Nya menghela nafas.

-Search The Guardians-

*Magical Senior High School* *Sesi Isthirahat*

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Temari dan Tenten terlihat jalan bersama menuju ruang guru. Baru saja mereka diberitahu Osis untuk menemui Asuma Sensei. Kebetulan Temari dan Tenten lagi senggang dikelas dan Kelasnya tidak begitu jauh dari kantor guru, mereka mengiyakan perintah itu. Biasanya mereka paling malas untuk menemui guru dengan alasan 'merepotkan'. Tidak perlu lama, mereka telah sampai diruang guru.

"Kalian sudah datang." ucap Asuma Sensei sambil menghisap rokok ditangannya.

"Ada apa Sensei memanggil kami ?" tanya Tenten dengan nada riang.

"Beritahu teman kelas kalian untuk mengumpulkan tugas besok dan kalian yang mengantarnya ke meja ini." Perintah Asuma Sensei dengan tegas.

"Kenapa harus kami ?" tanya Temari dengan nada datar.

"Karena ku pikir kalian paling rajin dikelas jadi aku menugaskan kalian. Keberatan ?" tanya Asuma Sensei.

"Tidak Sensei." ucap Temari dan Tenten kompak.

"Bagus. Jangan lupa ya." ucap Asuma Sensei dengan senyuman.

"Huft. Merepotkan saja." komentar Temari setelah melangkah lebih jauh dari meja Asuma sehingga Asuma Sensei tidak mendengarnya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Asuma mendengarnya. Meskipun Asuma Sensei bukan guru killer namun ada saatnya Asuma menambah tugas tiba-tiba.

"Seperti Shikamaru ya. Hahaha." balas Tenten sambil menyikut Temari.

"Diamlah." ucap Temari menahan malu.

Baru saja mau melangkah meninggalkan ruang guru Asuma sensei, Tenten melihat Hinata kesusahan membawa buku paket. Tenten yang dikenal sifat baik hati menghampirinya dengan riang. Temari mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hi. Ada yang bisa ku bantu ?" tanya Tenten riang.

"Arigatou. Tolong bawakan beberapa buku paket ini ya." ucap Hinata dengan lembut. Tenten langsung mengambil lima buku yang ditangan Hinata, Temari mulai mengambil buku yang berada di meja dengan jumlah lima buku sedangkan Hinata membawa empat buku ditangannya. 'Baguslah ada beberapa orang baik di sekolah ini.' batin Hinata.

"Sensei kemana ?" tanya Tenten yang melihat Hinata merapikan buku paket di tangannya.

"Sensei sehabis memberitahuku membawa buku paket, ia meninggalkan mejanya. Mungkin ada urusan." ucap Hinata mengangkat bahu.

"Jelas saja. Guru killer itu selalu sibuk." ucap Temari menyahut pembicaraan.

"Ku rasa belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Murid baru kah ?" tanya Tenten sambil melangkah keluar dari ruang guru. Diikuti Temari dan Hinata.

"Ya. Aku Hinata Hyuga baru pindah kesini kemarin." ucap Hinata memperkenalkan diri.

"Oo. Aku Tenten dan ini sahabatku Temari." ucap Tenten sambil memperkenalkan diri dan Temari. Perkenalan diri selesai dan menimbulkan keheningan sejenak.

"Oh ya, buku ini akan dibawa kemana ?" tanya Temari setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Oo. Aku lupa. Sensei pesan bawa ke Perpustakaan. Aku hanya tahu ruangan di lantai dua. Kalian tahu ruang perpustakaan kan ?" tanya Hinata dan dibalas anggukan oleh Tenten.

"Tentu saja kami tahu. Ada di lantai pertama. Ikuti kami." ucap Temari dan langsung mengambil alih jalan menuju lantai dasar. Hinata dan Tenten mulai mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sadis banget ya Anko Sensei. Sudah tahu siswi baru, masih tetap disuruh-suruh. Sendirian lagi." omel Tenten sambil memperbaiki posisi tangannya yang membawa buku.

"Guru itu namanya Anko ya ? Aku tidak tahu nama guru selain Asuma Sensei " ucap Hinata sambil mengingat pelajaran kemarin.

"Tentu saja. Kamu kan baru masuk ke sekolah ini." ucap Temari. Mereka telah sampai ditangga dan mereka mulai menuruni tangga.

"Hinata, kamu murid pindahan darimana ?" tanya Tenten sambil memperhatikan jalan.

"Aku dari Sunagakure. Girlies Senior High School." ucap Hinata.

"Sunagakure ? Kamu berasal dari sana ?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Tidak. Kata ibuku kami berasal dari Konohagakure namun pindah ke Sunagakure dari umurku 5 tahun." jelas Hinata sembari mengingat ucapan ibunya.

"Kukira kamu sama seperti Temari." ucap Tenten sambil memandang Temari.

"Temari-san berasal dari Sunagakure ?" tanya Hinata yang langsung menghadapkan wajahnya ke Temari.

"Ya. Aku dan adikku pindah kemari dari umur 8 tahun." ucap Temari.

"Kalian memiliki tiga tahun yang sama tinggal di Sunagakure, kalian tidak pernah bertemu ?" tanya Tenten.

"Tidak. Kau kira Sunagakure sempit begitu." ucap Temari dengan nada datar.

"Dingin sekali." ucap Tenten. Hinata hanya terdiam melihat keakraban Tenten dan Temari. 'Apa Temari orangnya dingin ya ?' batin Hinata.

"Sudah sampai di perpustakaan. Letakkan dimana ?" tanya Temari menyadarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Taruh di meja pengawas perpustakaan." ucap Hinata. Mereka mulai menaruh dan merapikan buku paket di meja pengawas. Setelah itu, mereka mulai melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Arigatou telah membantu, Tenten-san dan Temari-san." ucap Hinata.

"Ya. Kami duluan ke kantin ya." ucap Tenten sambil menarik tangan Temari.

"Hei. Jangan tarik aku. Pergi sana saja sendiri." ucap Temari dengan nada setengah kesal.

"Tidak. Kita pergi sama-sama. Mumpung kita dilantai ini." ucap Tenten keras kepala dan tetap menarik Temari menjauhi Hinata yang terdiam melihat interaksi mereka.

"Jaa ne." ucap Tenten melambaikan tangan ke Hinata. Bayangan Temari dan Tenten semakin jauh dari hadapan Hinata. Hinata mulai melangkah kakinya kembali menuju kelasnya dilantai dua. 'Sebenarnya mereka bersahabat atau tidak. Terlihat sekali kalau Temari-san sering dipaksa Tenten-san. Tapi mereka lucu juga.' batin Hinata tersenyum.

-Search The Guardians-

*Magical Senior High School. Di canteen*

"Teme, ayolah bantu aku." bujuk Naruto dengan menggoyangkan tangan Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak dobe." ucap Sasuke datar sambil meminum jus tomat yang dipesannya.

"Dasar pelit. Ku doakan turun peringkat di semester nanti." Ucap Naruto sambil memakan ramennya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi dobe. Justru akan seperti senjata makan tuan." Balas Sasuke dengan nada ejek yang datar.

"Dasar teme sok pintar. Mentang-mentang-" ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Sumimasen, boleh kah aku duduk disini ? Di kantin ini bangku semuanya penuh." Ucap Sai, pria berwajah pucat itu.

"Duduk saja." Ucap Naruto sedikit kesal karena ucapannya dipotong tadi.

"Arigatou." Balas pria itu dengan senyum palsu seperti biasa. Lalu ia segera duduk didepan Naruto dan memakan roti yang tadi ia pesan.

"Mirip sekali denganmu, teme." Ucap Naruto berbisik ke arah Sasuke setelah Sai duduk didepannya.

"Berisik. Diam dan makan saja ramenmu dobe." Balas Sasuke berbisik sambil mengomel. Sasuke adalah tipe siswa yang paling tidak suka dibandingkan dengan seseorang.

"Heh. Dasar pria dingin." Ucap Naruto lalu kembali makan ramennya. 'Sama fisiknya sama juga sikapnya. Jangan-jangan Kembarannya.' Batin Naruto sambil memandang Sai yang makan dalam diam.

"Ada masalah ?" Ucap Sai setelah menyadari Naruto memandanginya dengan tatapan selidik.

"Ti.. Tidak. Oh ya, kamu dari kelas berapa ?" Tanya Naruto setelah ketahuan oleh Sai. Naruto memulai percakapan agar tidak diam dalam kebisuan. Sejujurnya Naruto adalah tipe yang kurang bisa diam.

"11-D, Sai Shimura." Jawab Sai dengan singkat sekaligus memperkenalkan diri.

"Sai, aku Naruto Uzumaki dari 11-A dan ini Sasuke Uciha juga dari 11-A." Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Kamu b-" baru saja Naruto ingin bertanya kepada Sai, namun tiba-tiba seorang siswa menduduki bangku disebelah Sai sehingga menimbulkan sedikit keributan di meja Naruto dkk.

"Aah. Merepotkan." Ucap seseorang sambil mendumel-dumel tidak jelas. 'Kalau saja Sensei tidak hadir, pasti aku bisa tidur nyenyak dikelas.' Batin Shikamaru kesal.

'Muncul lagi siswa yang aneh disini' batin Sasuke sambil melihat Shikamaru dengan sekilas.

"Ehem. Siapa namamu ?" Tanya Naruto langsing to the point tanpa memulai percakapan basa basi.

"Shikamaru Nara dari kelas 11-C." Ucap Sai singkat mewakili jawaban dari Shikamaru.

"Darimana kamu tahu Sai ?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Shikamaru terkenal dengan tingkat kejeniusannya yang tinggi, dan menjadi peringkat 1 umum di semester kemarin." Jelas Sai dengan nada datar namun Sai tetap menunjukkan senyum palsunya.

"Arigatou dengan pujiannya." Ucap Shikamaru dengan tidak peduli. Tipe orang acuh tak acuh.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak memujimu." Ucap Sai tetap mempertahankan senyum palsunya.

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Shikamaru asal-asalan.

"Wah. Berarti lebih hebat dari Teme." Ucap Naruto setelah menghabiskan pesanan ramennya. Jika kalian mempertanyakan kecepatan Naruto memakan ramennya, jangan pernah meragukannya karena ramen adalah salah satu makanan favorite Naruto.

"Siapa itu Teme ?" Ucap Sai bingung. Wah, meskipun cuek, Sai bukan tipe hemat bicara seperti Sasuke.

"Seseorang didepanmu. Sasuke Uciha." Jawab Naruto.

" Sejak kapan namamu jadi Teme ?" Kembali Sai menanyakannya pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Shikamaru diam tak memperdulikan bahan pembicaraan.

"Jangan pedulikan ucapan Dobe ini. " balas Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Oooh." Ucap Sai dengan singkat.

-Search The Guardians-

Treeng... Treeng... Treeng

*Magical Senior High School. Di Taman*

"Hei Pig, Saatnya masuk." Ucap Sakura sambil menyadarkan Ino yang asyik main dengan handphonenya.

"Aku sudah tahu Forehead. Telingaku masih berfungsi dengar bell tadi." Balas Ino mematikan handphonenya.

"E-mail dari pacar kan biasanya buat kamu sedikit tak dengar kan ?" Ejek Sakura sambil berjalan menuju lorong ke kelasnya dan disusul oleh Ino.

"Dasar sok tahu. Ini bukan dari pacar. Tadi aku pesan otou-san ku agar tidak menjemput nanti." Ucap Ino menjelaskan.

"Eeeh. Tumben tidak mau dijemput. Apa otakmu sedang bermasalah pig ?" Tanya Sakura sambil memincing ke arah Ino. Sakura tahu bahwa Ino, sahabatnya adalah orang yang paling malas pulang tanpa dijemput.

"Sembarangan aja. Memangnya aku gila apa ? Aku hanya mau mampir ke toko butik untuk beli dress terbaru hari ini." Ucap Ino senang sambil membayangkan dirinya memakai dress baru nanti.

"Sadarlah pig. Dressmu sudah banyak dirumah. Nanti lemarimu malah tidak cukup untuk menampung semua dressmu." Ucap Sakura. Jangan heran dengan sifat Ino yang suka memfoya-foyakan uangnya untuk membeli dress. Sebenarnya keluarga Ino merupakan keluarga yang kaya karena mempunyai usaha yang bergerak dibidang lokomotif. Usaha itu dipimpin oleh ayahnya Ino yang terkenal teliti dan bijaksana sehingga perusahaan tersebut menjadi sukses dan semakin maju.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula Otou-san tidak keberatan dengan itu dan aku sudah berjanji hanya membeli sebuah dress dalam seminggu." Ucap Ino. Mereka sudah menaiki tangga untuk kembali ke kelas 11-A, tempat mereka belajar selama ini.

"Aku tidak mau ikutan gila dress seperti kamu Pig." Ucap Sakura sambil mengejek Ino lagi.

"Kamu sama sekali tidak mengenal Fashionable, Forehead." Ucap Ino sambil membalas ejekan dari Sakura. Mereka telah memasuki kelas 11-A dan menduduki bangku masing-masing. Baru saja mereka duduk, Iruka-sensei memasuki ruang kelas 11-A.

"Minna, jam pelajaran Sensei akan diadakan rapat guru sementara. Semuanya diharapkan untuk menunggu pelajaran dilanjutkan. Dan Sensei harap tidak ada yang pulang. Mengerti ?" Tanya Iruka Sensei dengan menatap satu persatu wajah muridnya.

"Ha'i Sensei." Ucap berbagai ekspresi dari muridnya. Ada yang berwajah senang karena bisa lanjut bergosip. Ada yang menunjukkan kesal dan ada yang berekspresi datar karena terlihat membosankan untuk menunggu rapat guru selesai.

"Baik. Semuanya jangan ribut selama rapat berlangsung." Perintah Iruka sensei dan langsung meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

"Hei Forehead, bakalan membosankan menunggu rapat selesai. Gimana kalau kita perkenalkan diri ke murid baru itu." Ajak Ino dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura. Mereka melangkah ke arah Hinata, murid baru tentunya. Terlihat Hinata hanya menggoreskan pen asal-asalan ke buku coretan yang dia persiapkan dari rumah.

"Hai. Hinata ya ?" Tanya Sakura tersenyum ke arah Hinata setelah mereka telah tiba ditempat duduk Hinata.

"Ha'i. Hinata Hyuuga." Balas Hinata sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Hei Forehead, bukankah lebih baik kita ke kantin saja agar lebih luwes." Saran Ino setelah melihat situasi kelas yang mulai ribut karena siswi mulai bergosip ria.

"Saran yang bagus Pig. Hinata, kita ke kantin saja." Ajak Sakura sambil memegang tangan Hinata dan mereka berjalan ke luar kelas untuk ke kantin.

'Kelas ini penuh dengan siswi yang bersosialisasi.' Batin Hinata sambil sedikit diseret oleh Sakura dan diikuti oleh Ino.

-Search The Guardians-

*Magical Senior High School. 11-E class*

'Tiada hari tanpa keributan' batin Neji miris sambil memandang Seorang murid berambut seperti mangkuk dan berolahraga ria didepan kelas.

"Ayo minna. Selagi kalian masih muda, olahraga adalah faktor penting untuk kesehatan. Semuanya harus olahraga mumpung sekarang diadakan rapat guru. Manfaatkanlah masa muda kalian dengan berolahraga." Ucapan seseorang dengan semangat yang menggembara.

"Hei Lee. Adanya kita bisa sakit tulang jika olahraga tanpa berhenti." Ucap seorang siswa dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya.

"Kiba, kobarkan semangatmu untuk berolahraga dan pasti tidak akan sakit lagi." Lagi ? Ya. Kiba pernah separtner dengan Lee di pengambilan nilai olahraga secara berkelompok. Dan hasilnya Kiba mengeluh sakit dibagian kaki keesokan harinya.

"Tidak. Aku kapok bersamamu Lee." Balas Kiba sambil membayangkan betapa sakit kakinya dulu.

'Aku tidak mau berlama-lama disini. Bisa ikutan gila." Batin Neji dan melangkah ke arah luar kelas tanpa banyak diperhatikan oleh teman sekelasnya. Tentu saja karena teman kelasnya pada sibuk sendiri dengan aktivitas lain.

Neji melangkah menuju tangga dan menuruninya. Sudah dapat dipastikan kalau Neji ingin pergi ke perpustakaan lagi. Tempat yang paling sering Neji dirumah tentunya.

Sampai di depan perpustakaan, Neji hampir saja ditabrak seorang gadis kalau saja ia tidak melangkah lagi. Gadis bercepol itu kelihatan kesusahan membawa buku paket.

"Aah. Sumimasen. Aku kurang hati-hati. " Tenten menyadari kalau ia hampir menabrak seorang siswa berambut panjang didepannya.

"Daijoubu." Balas Neji datar. 'Huuh. Dingin sekali.' Batin Tenten mendengar balasan Neji.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu." Ucap Tenten yang sedang merapikan buku paket yang sedikit banyak ditangannya. Ia melangkah melewati Neji dan berjalan kembali.

"Tunggu.. Biar aku bantu." Ucap Neji melangkah mendekati Tenten dan meraih sebagian buku paket ditangan Tenten.

"Eeeh. Apa tidak merepotkan ?" Tanya Tenten merasa tidak enak merepotkan orang lain.

"Akan lebih merepotkan lagi bila seorang gadis menabrak orang lain nanti." Ucap Neji tetap datar dan langsung melangkah disamping Tenten. 'Orangnya baik dan tampan tapi dingin sekali.' Batin Tenten menundukkan kepalanya. 'Huuuhhh... Untuk apa ku puji dia ?' Batin Tenten lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Buku ini mau dibawa kemana ?" Tanya Neji. Namun dirasa tidak ada respon, Neji memandang Tenten disebelahnya. Tenten terlihat menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dan menunduk memandang buku yang dibawanya. 'Gadis aneh.' Batin Neji.

"Hei." Ucap Neji lagi berharap menyadarkan gadis disampingnya yang bertingkah aneh tadi. Namun Tenten masih belum sadar dari lamunannya.

"HEI." Ucap Neji sedikit keras sehingga membuat Tenten tersadar. 'Akhirnya sadar juga.'

"Go.. Gomen. Aku melamun tadi." Ucap Tenten gugup dan merasa bersalah. 'Kenapa aku melamun ya tadi ?' Batin Tenten.

" Lain kali jangan melamun lagi. Nanti menabrak orang lagi. Ditambah jangan menunduk seperti tadi." Nasehat panjang Neji.

"Gomen." Ucap Tenten makin merasa bersalah. 'Baru kali ini dimarahin oleh pria selain otou-san' batin Tenten sedikit merasa malu.

"Buku ini mau dibawa kemana ?" Tanya Neji mengulang pertanyaan tadi.

"Ke kelas 11-C. Nanti sampai didepan kelas saja antarnya." Ucap Tenten sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Perasaan malu tadi membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Hn." Balas Neji dengan dingin.

-Search The Guardians-

*Magical Senior High School. Di ruang rapat*

"Baik. Mari ku perkenalkan diri. Namaku Tsunade Senju dan ini Jiraiya. Kami datang kesini karena 'tugas penting' yang nanti kami laksanakan disekolah ini." Ucap Wanita yang kelihatan muda namun sebenarnya memiliki usia hampir setengah abad. Wanita tersebut berpenampilan terbuka dibagian dada dan rambut panjangnya dikuncir dua.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kami bantu ?" Tanya Hiruzen, kepala sekolah Magical senior High School ini.

"Sebenarnya 'sesuatu' itu belum dimulai. Kita tinggal tunggu saja. Ketika sudah terjadi, kami mengharapkan bantuan kalian semua untuk menemukan kriteria beberapa 'murid'." Ucap Pria berambut putih, Jiraiya dengan wajah serius.

"Lalu, kriteria seperti apa yang akan kita cari 'nanti' ?" Tanya pria bertopeng hampir diseluruh wajahnya menyisakan satu mata.

"Nanti akan kami jelaskan kriteria tersebut. Namun sebelumnya aku mengharapkan perkenalan dari diri kalian masing-masing karena setelah ini kami akan sering bekerja sama dengan kalian semua." Ucap Tsunade sambil memandang sàtu persatu wajah Sensei yang hadir dirapat itu.

"Baiklah, Kalian dipersilahkan memperkenalkan diri kepada Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Mulai dari Iruka." Perintah Hiruzen.

-Search The Guardians-

*Magical Senior High School. Di Canteen*

"Haaaaahh.. Menyebalkan. Kenapa tidak boleh pulang ?" Omel Ino sambil memangku tangannya di meja kantin sambil menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah Pig. Aku tahu kamu tidak sabaran menunggu." Ucap Sakura.

"Memangnya Ino-san ada urusan setelah pulang sekolah ?" Tanya Hinata sambil memandang Ino. Hinata sudah mengetahui nama dari dua gadis itu sejak mereka tiba di kantin.

"Cukup panggil Ino, Hinata. Aku mau pergi ke butik setelah ini dan membeli dress keluaran terbaru." Ucap Ino berseri-seri berlawanan dengan ekspresi tadi.

"Jangan heran lihat Ino seperti ini Hinata. Dia gila fashion seperti itu." Ucap Sakura yang menyadari Hinata memandang aneh kearah Ino.

"Sakura-san sendiri tidak suka berfashion ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Panggil Sakura aja, Hinata. Kita kan sudah berteman sekarang. Jangan formal kepada kami." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

"Forehead seperti dia mana bisa berfashion. Lihat aja penampilannya." Ejek Ino menyambung pertanyaan Hinata tadi.

"Aku tidak sepertimu Pig. Begini juga sudah termasuk Fashion. Kamunya saja yang sudah melebihi kapasitas normal mengenai Fashion." Balas ejekan dari Sakura yang tak terima ejekan Ino tadi.

"Penampilan seperti ini-" ucapan Ino terpotong oleh Hinata yang menyela diantara perdebatan mereka.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Ini dikantin. Tidak wajar kalau kita ribut disini sementara ada banyak orang disini." Ucap Hinata yang menyadari beberapa orang melihat pertengkaran mereka.

"Hahahaha. Gomene Hinata. Kami biasanya tidak melihat situasi." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Salah Forehead. Dia yang banyak bicara seperti itu." Ucap Ino sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Hei. Kamunya saja yang mulai duluan. Dasar Pig." Balas Sakura. 'Mulai lagi. Aku bingung bagaimana mereka bisa berteman jika seperti ini setiap hari.' Batin Hinata memandang Sakura dan Ino.

"Teman-teman..." Ucap Hinata yang ingin menghentikan percakapan mereka. Jika tak diberhentikan, akan semakin panjang pertengkaran mereka.

"Oh ya Hinata, kamu mau ikut pergi ke butik nanti ?" Ajak Ino setelah menyadari Hinata mulai kesal menengahi pertengkaran mereka lagi.

"Pig, Hinata tidak gila fashion sepertimu. Dia tidak bakalan ikutan." Balas Sakura kembali mengejek Ino.

"Aku harus belanja di supermarket nanti setelah pulang sekolah." Balas Hinata menolak dengan halus ajakan Ino.

"Ayolah temani aku pergi ke butik. Sebentar aja ya. Lagipula butik yang kukunjungi tidak jauh dari supermarket." Tak menyerah Ino tetap membujuk Hinata ikut pergi.

"Baiklah. Sebentara saja ya." Ucap Hinata.

"Asyik. Hei forehead, mau ikutan pergi ?" Ajak Ino tidak lupa memandang Sakura dengan tatapan seperti anjing kecil yang imut.

"Ya. Ya. Hentikan tatapan seperti itu Pig. Tidak cocok." Ucap Sakura setengah mengejek.

"Bagus. Kita kembali ke kelas sekarang. Siapa tahu rapat guru sudah selesai." Ucap Ino tanpa memperdulikan ejekan Sakura.

"Ayo Hinata." Ajak Sakura dan mereka melangkah menuju pintu keluar kantin.

-Search The Guardians-

'Mereka Yang Telah Di Pilih.'

'Akan Menghadapi Halangan Yang Sulit.'

'Dan Bahkan Mempertaruhkan Nyawa Sendiri.'

'Takdir Mengkhendaki Apapun Terjadi.'

'Kehidupan Yang Jauh Dari Kedamaian.'

'Menunggu Di Masa Yang Akan Datang.'

To Be Continue

1\. Ruang Guru

Interior ruang Guru sedikit luas. Meja guru masing-masing memiliki sekat kaca bening yang sengaja dibuat buram. Semua ruang kecil untuk guru mengelilingi dinding membentuk persegi hingga menyisakan banyak ruangan kosong didepannya. Setiap ruang kecil memiliki sekat kaca disamping dan berdempetan dengan ruang kecil lainnya tanpa menyisakan sedikit ruang kosong. Meja guru didesain membelakangi dinding dan saling mengelilingi. Ruang guru tidak terlalu sempit juga tidak terlalu luas. Setiap ruang kecil guru dilengkapi satu buah laptop untuk dipergunakan dalam mengajar siswa-siswi.

Ruang guru dilengkapi dengan AC dibagian depan dekat dengan pintu masuk. Dibawahnya sedikit kekanan disusul lemari ukuran sedang yang berisi peralatan lain untuk mengajar. Di dinding bagian lainnya dilengkapi jendela menghadap kebelakang sekolah. Ruang guru biasanya dijadikan ruang rapat untuk membahas materi pembelajaran ataupun hal lainnya.

Ps : kalau tidak bisa di imajinasikan lihat saja seperti duduk di meja makan yang berbentuk persegi. Kursi makan sebagai ruang kecil untuk guru yang memiliki sekat disampingnya, dan meja makan berbentuk persegi sebagai ruang kosongnya.

2\. Urutan tempat duduk

Tempat duduk Hinata dibaris ketiga dekat jendela, tempat duduk keempat dari depan.

Tempat duduk Sakura bersebelahan dengan Ino dibaris kedua, tempat duduk kedua dari depan.

Tempat duduk Neji dibaris pertama, tempat duduk keempat dari depan.

Tempat duduk Naruto dan Sasuke dibaris kedua, tempat duduk ketiga dari depan.

Tempat duduk Shikamaru dibaris pertama, tempat duduk terakhir.

Tempat duduk Temari dan Tenten dibaris kedua, tempat duduk keempat dari depan.

Tempat duduk Karin dan Shion dibaris ketiga dekat jendela, tempat duduk ketiga dari depan.

Tempat duduk Kiba dibaris ketiga dekat jendela, tempat duduk terakhir.

-Sesi Ranze-

Byakugan no Hime... Thanks sudah review,, aku masih perlu banyak belajar dari senior.. Arigatou.

Harika-chan ELF... Thank you. tetap dukung ya. Arigatou.

Dan untuk yang lainnya, mohon dukungan, kritikan serta saran. Unsur Supranatural masih belum kelihatan. Chapter depan sudah mulai menunjukkan kekuatan masing-masing. Ranze tidak bisa janji update cepat. Tapi tetap dukung Ranze hingga fanfiction Tamat ya.. Arigatou

Chapter Depan

"Dobe, sejak kapan kamu bisa bertelepati ?" (Sasuke)

'Itu karena kalian mempunyai kekuatan telepati, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan.' (Hinata)

'Apa kamu memimpikan hal aneh kemarin ?' (Neji)

"Sepertinya 'Dia' sudah mulai 'bergerak'." (Tsunade)

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi ?" (Shikamaru)

See ya...


End file.
